


Keeping Up With the Joneses

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I feel fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up With the Joneses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: infidelity  
> prompt: Ianto/Martha, Jones comfort sex while their real lovers (either Jack and the Doctor or Jack and Tom) are off saving the world, adultery  
> A/N: Bonus end of the world sex

Fear, worry, desire, and death, they're used to those. But uncertainty in the face of non-existence? Even the Doctor might forgive them some trepidation.

The Doctor isn't here. Accident or intent, he has taken his picked soldiers, willingly so or not, off to the battle which is pitched parsecs away and may involve a single move of a chess piece. Jack wasn't sure, only said he needed to be there beside the Doctor and Mickey and brilliant Donna, and Ianto knows there is no point in questioning this.

But here they are, alone and afraid, stuck in the Hub with no contact, no word. Gwen has returned home to Rhys, knowing it could be the end and having nothing better to do for it than wait with him. Martha, recovered from her injury but not fast enough to join the quest, sits restlessly in front of her monitor, flipping between the silent channel of the TARDIS and the silent news from Tom's last known location. Stillness is filled with the crackle of static. Something about where they are, what they're doing, radiation the Doctor thinks, means the phone won't connect to the ship, and Tom dropped his in a river last week, so they are left with this, and this is nothing.

Ianto brings her tea. Reduced to a scared thing who doesn't know if the universe will end any second, he hides behind a mug and a false smile, bravery for a woman who has walked past far greater threats than even he will ever see.

She catches his hand as he sets down the mug. There's a broken line in her forehead, and knowing Jack would do the same, he bends in for a friendly kiss upon it to smooth her brow. She shivers, and he goes to fetch her a blanket, a sweater, something to keep out the damp chill of their underground world, but Martha's hand is latched on his wrist, and won't let go as her eyes search his for something.

Her other hand flicks the switch. Empty air clicks over to empty air, hissing and popping with no promises.

"If they don't come back," she says, voice small in the large room, "we'll never know."

Ianto nods. "Jack said it will be like unwinding the past until there's nothing left." He tries for a smile, a joke, anything to chase away the worry across her face. "Just another day here, really."

"With the Doctor, too," she says. "Always the world ending or the universe collapsing. But he'd always have this mad look in his eye, and I wouldn't be scared anymore, because I knew he'd find a way out."

"Jack's like that. I think he must get it from spending time with the Doctor."

"I think Jack already had it."

He doesn't know which of them moves first, but he's already bent down and she is already looking up, and a kiss doesn't have to mean anything. He's given Gwen the occasional affectionate snog, gave them to Toshiko once upon a time. Rare, true, but also real and freely offered. Martha's mouth opens under his, and then he's no longer going to be able to pretend this is a friendly kiss. She tastes of the last two sweet cups of tea he made for her, and a little of the protein bar he coaxed her to eat when real food was out of the question. For the first time since Jack came back, he finds himself worried for the state of his own breath.

Martha doesn't seem to mind.

Both her hands are on his arms now, not pulling, not pushing, and he tilts his head to move further into the kiss without moving his body at all.

He is kissing Martha. He's sure there are rules about this, written and enforced by Jack and the Doctor both: thou shalt not fuck with Martha Jones lest we smack you, unless she says it's cool. Her body language says it's cool, but Ianto is suddenly worried. He pulls back from the kiss, but holds her eyes with his.

"Sorry," she says, closing her own eyes. "That wasn't fair of me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." His hand is at her cheek, stroking her delicate chin.

"I just ... I'm afraid. And you're always so kind to me, and it's not fair to you, so I'm sorry."

This isn't the strangest conversation he's had after snogging someone. That honour goes to the "Have you ever fucked a Weevil?" chat with Jack that one night. Still.

"Jack and I have an understanding," he says, which will have to suffice, because trying to explain the complexities of 51st century dating standards is just beyond him right now, and anyway it boils down to how they both see other people while remaining each other's primary partner. With the universe and all of history about to unravel, that's simply not something he intends to explain in detail now.

"Tom and I don't."

"All right," he says for something to say. It was just a kiss, after all. Jack will likely replay it on the CCTV when he comes home. If he comes home.

"So when I say," says Martha as if she didn't hear him, "that I'm scared, and I just want you to hold me, Tom won't understand. At all. And God, you're gay, so I feel even worse for thinking it."

A frown comes to his face. He can't do anything about the Tom issue, because other people's relationships are not his to fix. "I'm not gay. Jack's ... Jack." That's all there is to say, and the expression on her face, in her eyes, tells him she understands that part, at least. Everyone is a Jacksexual.

She pulls his arms then, gently, and he comes to her mouth again. She will have to sort out her life with Tom on her own terms, but the universe is likely ending, and Ianto knows Jack understands the need of warmth against the encroaching darkness. That doesn't mean he won't wipe the camera feed later. There is such a thing as privacy, even if Jack disagrees.

The sofa isn't far, and they make it over while not breaking the kiss. Ianto has fucked and been fucked on this sofa countless times, but there is something about Martha that makes him wish to give her satin sheets. No help for it now. Her mouth is alive against his, searching and tasting him like a treat or a mystery. He takes a second, just one, to pull back and look at her face, so beautiful he could cry. His life is fucked up and filled with shit, but somehow he's ended up in bed with the most gorgeous lovers, and that has to count for something.

He pulls off her shirt, and unsnaps her bra, taking the time to worship her breasts with his hands and mouth. Her nipples are already hard in the chilly air, so he warms each one with his mouth. The only sounds are the pops of static from the speakers, and the hum of the equipment as it runs. Even Myfanwy is out tonight, free to swoop in the night air for the last night of the world. No one will see them here.

Trousers are difficult, but they manage, and he lays her down on the uncomfortable sofa, drinking in the sight of her lithe body before kissing her again. He's hard against her hip where he's draped, and he can't think of anything he wants more right now than to slide inside of her. His fingers skitter down her sides, stroke her waist, and skid in a flat palm across her belly, while she spreads her knees apart.

"Shit," he says, pulling off. "Condom."

"Go," she says breathlessly, and he runs, completely naked and hard as a rock, up to Jack's office where they stash the extra condoms and lube. He grabs both.

Back at the sofa, Martha's hand is between her own folds, and he moans at the sight: one arm stretched over her head, extending her breasts, one moving rhythmically for her own pleasure. Ianto sets down his prizes and goes to his knees on the hard floor beside the sofa, bending in like a supplicant. Her hand moves away and he licks a long stripe up her closed folds with the flat of his tongue, then dives in. Martha's body arches up to meet him.

It's good, god it's good, this taste. He lingers there, drinking her down, revelling in the differences between her and each other woman he's done this for. Jack doesn't use the "snowflake" metaphor, but yeah, it's always a different world every time.

"Please," she says, eyes clenched shut. "Please."

Somehow, he'll never remember how later, his hands figure out the condom the first time and slick it on. He pours a bit of lube, just enough, though he doesn't think he'll need it, not with her body here open before him and ready and wet.

It's a fast coupling. Missionary is practically a joke, but her body undulates beneath his in a sinewy fashion, like one taut line broken free to writhe, and he finds that she is the one in control, she is the one setting the pace and the movements, and he is here, just here, holding her. No wonder Jack speaks of Martha in such worshipful tones when she's not around. Fucking Jack is like fucking time itself, but Martha is a goddess, and Ianto has just found a new religion.

Jack keeps suggesting threesomes. They are definitely exploring this option should history not unwind around them.

Martha's eyes are tightly shut, and as she comes, Ianto is certain he is nowhere near her thoughts. His own last coherent thought is that this isn't a bad way for the world to end. If the name on his lips isn't hers, he doesn't think she minds. His vision greys out with his orgasm rushing through him, one last hot wave of lust bursting through him and out his cock.

But it's not his vision. Martha's eyes are open, and her head turned to see the rest of the Hub, and as he also looks, everything is grey. Still riding the last crest of his climax, he feels his memories trickling out one by one.

Martha reaches up and touches his face, her eyes full of tears. "I'm glad it was you," she says, and just as he leans in to kiss her goodbye, the universe fades away.


End file.
